


give it to me, baby

by duskdrops



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, no actual sex sorry yall, sokka breaking his own damn rule smh for shame, u know it’s firelord zuko/ambassador sokka time baybee, zuko is a brat and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskdrops/pseuds/duskdrops
Summary: They agreed on arule; the bedroom is a work-free zone and tonight, Zuko wants tofuck.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 326





	give it to me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle yall i havent written a fic in years and havent posted a fic in ever (that’s right it’s baby’s first published fic. it’s me i’m baby)
> 
> i actually wanted to draw the last 300ish words but my skills arent honed enough to get the style and the feel of how i envisioned it so i tried writing it. i think i did ok but what do i know? the answer is nothing
> 
> they’re probably in their mid to late 20s in this
> 
> yes, they're in love. yes, zuko is a brat in bed. no, you cant change my mind.
> 
> alternate summary: zuko says it’s zuko fucking hours, sokka
> 
> EDIT 16092020: fixed some capitalization (i initially wrote this in lapslock) and fixed my twitter link that apparently took u to tumblr?? weird
> 
> also thanks so much for the kudos and the bookmarks u guys i seriously never anticipated much attention on my first posted fic ever but wow i love y’all

Given the hour, this part of the palace is quiet, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire-lit lights on the walls and the rattling armor and footsteps of guards patrolling the halls (and those of the Firelord and his escorts). The same would not be said in other parts of the palace, like the kitchen, where they were likely still cleaning up from dinner and preparing for tomorrow’s meals. Luckily, the Firelord’s bedroom is far from the kitchen.

As they approach the entrance to Zuko’s private quarters, he thanks both his escorting guards and the guards stationed at his door with a bow before going in. He takes a second to peak at Sokka, shirtless and already in bed with the sheets covering his legs, reading something in the low flickering light of the bedroom. Zuko shrugs to himself and enters the washroom. He disrobes, hanging his informal evening gown on one of the hooks and performs his nightly washing ritual.

When he leaves the washroom it’s with lightly dampened hair, clean skin, and a robe. Not his typical bed attire but sleeping is not immediately on the Firelord’s mind.

“Are you still working?” Zuko asks, tying his cascading black hair back. Sokka, his focus entirely on the scroll before him, hums without looking at Zuko. Zuko oh-so-dramatically rolls his eyes and steps closer to Sokka’s side of the bed. As he swings his leg over to straddle Sokka’s hips, covered by the silk sheets, he continues, “Whatever happened to that whole ‘no work in the bedroom’ rule that I recall you making, hm?”

Sokka’s eyes flit up to Zuko’s for a quick moment before he holds up a finger, asking him to wait just a minute. _This asshole,_ the Firelord thinks, pouting. No way is he getting that minute. They agreed on a _rule_ ; the bedroom is a work-free zone and tonight, Zuko wants to _fuck_. Zuko knows he looks sexy right now, satiny bathrobe falling open to reveal his firm (albeit scarred) chest and teasing the view of his dick and milky thighs. Petulantly, Zuko grinds on Sokka’s lap and Sokka kind of jolts, but doesn't stop reading. Zuko folds himself forward over Sokka’s body, placing his chin in his hand and pushing Sokka’s hand so the scroll closes more than half way. Finally, Sokka looks at him and Zuko bats his eyes.

“Y’know, all work and no play makes Ambassador Sokka a dull boy,” he teases, voice pitched low and soft, almost a whisper. Sokka snorts, sparkling eyes all on him now, and Zuko is enchanted. Damn this gorgeous man.

“Makes _Ambassador Sokka_ a dull boy?” Sokka asks incredulously, rolling the scroll back up and placing it on the nightstand, “Who’s one that falls asleep in his office on his table over all his work and has to be dragged off to bed? Oh right, that’s you!” 

Zuko’s scoff is a quiet thing and then he mutters with a dusting of blush on his face, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Sokka goes a little gooey at that and he cups the left side of Zuko’s face, and says with a small chuckle, “What would the people say if they knew what a brat the Firelord was? Too fucking cute.”

Zuko rolls his eyes and pushes himself back up with a hand on Sokka’s solid abdomen. “So, so dull, dear Agni, I’m falling asleep,” Zuko exclaims, everso overdramatically, topping it off with a yawn (but that might not be part of the theatrics). Zuko’s movements have allowed his robe to fall off one of his shoulders and half way down his arm and open further, revealing his hardening dick. Sokka reaches out and pushes the other side of the robe out of the way for a better look at Zuko’s scarred and toned, soft and beautiful body - Sokka’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes smoldering with desire. Zuko’s thrumming with anticipation now, feeling the twitch and filling of Sokka’s cock beneath the sheets.

It shocks a noise out of Zuko when Sokka grips the back of Zuko’s thigh and lurches up to throw an arm around his back to manhandle him so that Sokka hovers over him, faces close. Sokka is pushing with one hand at Zuko’s thigh to hook behind his back and trailing his other up the side of his torso, towards his nipple. When he pinches it, Zuko gives a barely-there gasp, face flushed and eyes heated. This is what he wanted.

“Never a dull moment with me, baby,” Sokka smirks, the warmth of his breath fanning on Zuko’s lips. Being flushed and a little breathless doesn't stop Zuko from smirking right back.

“Is that so? I’m gonna need a little more proof than that, _baby_.” 

He doesn’t need more proof to back that statement up but oh, he wants it and oh, he gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's mistakes i wrote it and edited it one time both in like an hour and my brain wouldn't let me think about anything else until it was either drawn or written and let me tell u writing is so much faster than drawing
> 
> um here's my [twitter](%E2%80%9C) i guess?


End file.
